Electric vehicle charging stations charge electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered hybrid vehicles, etc.). Energy is provided through a charging cable where one end is connected at the charging station and the other end connects to on-board charging circuitry of an electric vehicle. The charging cable and/or connectors (at the connection point at the charging station and/or at the electric vehicle) are subject to damage in case of unexpected vehicle runaway or other high force that is applied to the charging cable.